Sakamaki Izayoi
Sakamaki Izayoi '(逆廻 十六夜 ''Sakamaki Izayoi) is the main protagonist of the series "Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo?" Izayoi is a young teenage boy and currently one of the leading members of the Name community. Appearance Izayoi has light blonde hair spiking downwards in all directions and a set of purple eyes. He wears a pair of white headphones with black straps and a flame logo on each side. He himself has stated that he wears them to keep his hair down, but it is revealed later that the more likely reason would be a promise he made with Homura while still back in his own world. He wears a dark blue gakuran and keeps only one button in place, the rest are unbuttoned to reveal a yellow undershirt beneath the uniform. Izayoi also wears pants of the same color and a pair of tennis shoes with black, white and gold tones. In Volume 3 of the light novel, his headphones were stolen by Calico Cat, then through a series of unfortunate circumstances, destroyed in the Underwood story Arc; coincidentally, this is where his gakuran was also torn in battle, and later made into makeshift bandages for Gry when the latter was injured. Hence, after the Underwood arc, Izayoi underwent a major wardrobe change, consisting of a yellow shirt under a red zip vest and a black jacket. He wears gray pants in place of his old ones and he is still seen wearing his old tennis shoes for footwear. Starting Volume 11, Izayoi worn a plain black shirt, khaki trousers and brown boots after his outfit is ruined during his fight with Azi Dakaha. On the cover art of Volume 11 Izayoi is also seen with the nekomimi headphones Yo summoned back in the Underwood arc with the intention to give to Izayoi as a replacement for his destroyed ones, but never had the chance to. Volume 12 has Izayoi return to his previous appearance. Personality Izayoi is a very unpredictable (quoted from himself) young man who likes to use his brute strength to solve everything and appreciates a good fight. He easily described himself as vulgar, savage and a hopeless hedonist, which makes sense as he can be fairly perverted as seen by his comments with Black Rabbit, making jokes about her body and wanting to claim her virginity. Be it a Gift Game or a simple cooking contest, such as in the side story, Lily's Big Adventure, he only participates in things that are deemed interesting to him. He enjoys challenges and will even participate in a Game with a handicap so long as it makes the Game more enjoyable. Despite his outer appearance and frivolous personality, Izayoi is surprisingly highly intelligent, having solved the riddles to all the Gift Games presented in both the Anime and Light Novels and showing an in-depth knowledge about a myriad of subjects, ranging from mythologies, scientific concepts to architectures. He mostly spends his time in a library reading when there are no Gift games going on, showing his studious (bookworm-ish?) nature. He is also shown to be a forgiving person so long as the guilty party is conscious of what they have done and show guilt while being forthright about it. Though, this might just be attributed to his hedonism and his lack of interest in anything not interesting. Though even Izayoi is shown to be a rather sore loser, as shown when Izayoi and Black Rabbit's Gift Game ended in a draw. Izayoi's dislike of losing is also shown in the cooking contest that he lost to Yo. While he did acknowledge her as being the better of the two, the young man began to practice with a recipe he learned and continued to do so until he could challenge her again as he could not stand being second best to Yo. Izayoi's arrogance does not falter but he knows when to back down in a fight, as shown in Episode 2 where he conceded defeat to Shiroyasha, showing his confidence is not just arrogance. One of his more surprising traits is his loyalty and care for the Community. At first apparently joining for the fun of it, he showed a caring nature for the people within the group and constantly makes plans to improve both the group and its reputation. During the Alliance Flag arc, when he saw Black Rabbit heavily injured by the hands of His Highness, he flew into a degree of rage that not even his friends have seen before, abandoning all his self-restraints and forcing all his friends to retreat from the area since they would have been caught in the fight as well. In the end, Izayoi is the type to follow his own rules and morals, which includes such lines as "Trample both the strong and the weak." Following this, he is merciless to whomever his opponent is, whether it be a god, comrade, or Demon Lord. His constant search for enjoyment is seen as problem-causing, but the charisma he wields is enough to draw people to him to follow. He will not forgive anyone who goes against what he believes; during the Alliance Flag arc, when he heard of the details about the Kamikakushi cases happening in Kouen City from Mandra and especially how the criminal only targets young children, he immediately decided to voluntarily assist in the capture of said criminal as one of his morals is "A strong power should be used only against a strong opponent." However, because he knows how different his abilities are from the others, he feels that he has no one to depend on and thus often taking on all the burdens himself. His only rule and main goal in Little Garden is "to have fun." Background Before the events of the story Izayoi was placed in a foster home. Often he was adopted but found himself back at the homes due to him being too much for the parents to handle. The orphanages eventually grew sick of that as well for they started to dump him from one orphanage to another. Eventually, he grew sick of the way he was treated and while used by several people, he managed to get back at them by swindling them out of a decent amount of money. Using this money, he decided to host a game. The goal of the game was to find him, basically hide and seek. He would give prize money if someone found him before the time limit. If they failed to find him, he would probably go on a rampage because the world was too boring. He played these games to find someone on his level. Canaria found him three minutes before the time limit and made him admit defeat. Canaria proposed another game. If she won, he would be her son. If he won, she would play with him for the rest of her life and provide a wonderful place for him. With this, they both went around the world for two years. During this time, he learned many things and became an expert on mythology. During their time at the Iguza Falls, Izayoi is heavily disappointed when he learned the 'Demon of Iguza' did not exist. Canaria decided to take him to a nearby village to show him how people lived there, and to a nearby dam, teaching him about the modern world's alchemy. Izayoi, filled with excitement, decided to destroy half the dam with a punch, causing both him and Canaria to flee the country. They traveled around the world until Canaria made an orphan institution to help children like Izayoi. When Canaria became ill Izayoi decided to fulfill one of her wishes, which was to attend high school. A year after Canaria's death, he received a letter from the sky, and a call from the CANARIA Welfare Organization saying there is a will left to him. Arriving at the foster home a few days later, he reunited with Suzuka and Homura, the latter being responsible for the creation of his headphones. Later, he met with the lawyer who presented Canaria's will to him. After reading through it, he is shocked upon learning that Canaria predicted the time of which Izayoi would read it and had offered a new game: If Izayoi couldn't find her in the specific time, she would then spirit away everyone in the center. Izayoi solved the clue and confronted the 'Lawyer' responsible for the disappearances. The Lawyer introduced himself as Baron La Croix, a Lao (the word for god in Haiti language) who rules over Death aka Death god. He challenged Izayoi in a world that exists between Life and Death, fighting him to get Izayoi to be truthful to himself. To further this, he began collapsing the area around them, giving Izayoi the pressure of releasing his power to their fullest potential or die, losing the game and all the children at the foster home. Izayoi manages to draw out a bit of his true power and annihilate the miniature world around him. He awakens to find that everyone has been returned and that Canaria knew he would defeat Baron. She tells him the moment he opens that letter attached to her will, he would be summoned into a world where the battle that he just fought was an everyday occurrence. As such he is given two options; remain in his world and live a carefree life, or head into the battle in the new world by himself. After some thought he chose to open the letter. Part 1 - Mondaiji-tachi Volume 1 After receiving a letter, Izayoi arrives in Little Garden alongside Kudou Asuka and Kasukabe Yō. His personality caused him to have a mild conflict with theirs. Being the first to notice Black Rabbit's presence, he was similarly impressed by the fact that another girl, Yō, was able to detect her as well. Izayoi took the initiative to charge forth and dragged the fellow out of her hiding place. However, he was awed by his find, taking an interest in her appearance (rabbit ears). The rabbit introduces herself as Black Rabbit and Izayoi is told about the workings of the world, Little Garden and the Gift Games. Black Rabbit challenges Izayoi to a trial Gift Game which he won easily. Izayoi traveled to the Edge of the World, Tritonis Falls and challenged a Water God to a Gift Game and receives a Water tree sapling as his Gift for winning the Game. Izayoi chooses then to confront Black rabbit for the truth as to why they were summoned, easily deducing that the community was in trouble. However, Izayoi still agrees to join the No Name and to aid them in the reclaiming of their lost name and banner (though it was only because he was interested in Black Rabbit, who was a caliber above the rest of the Community, that he joined and to find the reason why she is still holding onto the community and not changing it's name and banner into a new one). Shortly after, Izayoi learns about the Gift Game Asuka and Yō will be participating in against Fores Garo and refuses to help, saying they are the ones who joined and will be the ones to participate. That night, he finds several of Fores Garo's members snooping around the Name territory in hope of kidnapping the children of the communtiy and stops them. He declines to defeat Galdo, but promotes Jin to be the symbol of the Community that had no name. He did this so that the community had something to symbolize them and to make the declaration to fight against all Demon Lords to spread word of their Community for their lost members to have a lead on them. Later in the night, Jin confronts him about his action and Izayoi explains himself. He then learnt about how a former Demon Lord used to be a member of the core group of Name and promises Jin to help regain that comrade if he wins the Gift Game tomorrow. The next day he and Black Rabbit were forced to wait on the outside of the game grounds. Izayoi asked if they could take a peak, but Black Rabbit clarified that since the Geass Roll did not give the permission to witness the game, they would not be able to do so. Consequently, Izayoi called her useless for not having the authority even as a Judge Master. Once Galdo is defeated, the forest disappears and they are allowed to enter, where they then find a critically injured Yō being cared for by Jin. While Black Rabbit took Yō back to the No-Name's base to be healed, Izayoi and Jin went to speak with the communities forced into service by Fores Garo, where Jin returns their names and banners. Izayoi also takes the opportunity to tell the other communities about the No-Names' plan to defeat the Demon Lords, asking them all to remember Jin Russel's name. Later that night, Izayoi was assaulted by a mysterious girl who revealed herself to be Leticia Draculair, the former demon lord whom Jin wanted him to win as she is offered as a prize in a Gift Game. He learns that the reason, for her assault and the assistance she had given to Galdo Gasper in the Gift Game, was to test the abilities of the children summoned to Little Garden. Izayoi learns that the gift game was cancelled and took Leticia on her offer to test his abilities. He manages to surprise the vampire and the game is interrupted by Black Rabbit, who reveals that all of Leticia's Divinity is gone and all she had left was her "Lord of Vampire" Gift. Leticia was re-captured by Perseus through the power of the Gorgon's Eye, and Izayoi had to stop an angry Black Rabbit from assaulting the community. He suggests going after the boss of the group, and ends up joining Black Rabbit and Asuka at the Eyes shop to discuss with Laius. During the negotiation, the trio of Shiroyasha, Asuka and him decided to make jabs at the moon rabbit just for fun. The negotiation fails and Izayoi repels the attack directed at Asuka for Laius was provoked into action.. Shortly afterwards, he talks with Shiroyasha and learns about the Gift Game that grants a community the right to challenge Perseus. Clearing the prerequisite Gift Games in a solo mission, he delivers the gifts that would proof the right to challenge to Black Rabbit, allowing her to issue the challenge to Perseus. Before the game began, Izayoi assigned roles and a strategy for the participating members to fulfill. He, along with Yō, succeeded in taking the Helmet of Hades and a copy of it. Giving the copy to Jin the two left Kasubae with the remaining guards. Arriving at the Colosseum, Izayoi decided to use the copy helmet he had to prank Black Rabbit. Laius announced himself to the group, and challenged the Names by releasing the seal on the fallen Demon Lord Algol. A certain normal day in Little Garden (Short Story) Volume 2 Upon receiving the letter, Asuka located Izayoi in the library and he decided to get back at Black Rabbit for keeping secrets. Hence, together with Yō and Asuka, they left a letter challenging Black Rabbit to find them or they would leave the Community for real. After deciding to head to Thousand Eyes to get Shiroyasha to take them to the Northern Side of Little Garden, Izayoi is given a detailed reason as to what Floor Master's are and why it was requested that the Names participate in the festival. Afterwards the group was teleported to the north side in the Salamandra Community. Once they arrived Izayoi, Asuka and Yo were attacked by Black Rabbit. Izayoi grabbed Asuka and ran from the Moon Rabbit, arriving in a shopping district where they lost her. Izayoi then accompanied Asuka as they explored the district and came upon a tektite glass statue of Salamandra's first leader made by Sala Doltrake. Izayoi showed his knowledge in various subjects by describing the material the statue was made out of to Asuka. After learning of Asuka's past and her fascination with Halloween, he decided to plan their own Halloween with her by finding Gifts that could increase the fertility of the farm land. Black Rabbit found them initiating a chase between her and Izayoi as Asuka was caught by Leticia. Izayoi then challenged Black Rabbit to a game of tag, where the winner would be able to command the other to do one thing. The game ended in a draw, much to his chagrin. Their game however garnered the attention of the Salamandra military police and were taken to the main base. They were immeidatly chatised for their actionsby Mandora Doltrake, but the new Floor Master Sandora Doltrake forgave them since Shiroyasha said she would cover the damages of the game. Shortly after Sandora greeted Jin and Lily, revealing that Salamandra was once an ally of the old Names, Mandora attacked them leading to Izayoi to step in and block the attack. Getting them to back off, Shiroyasha revealed to those remaining that a member of Thousand Eyes had recorded a prophecy where a Demon Lord would attack during the festival which was the reason she had brought the Names with her. Izayoi predicted some were displeased with the new Floor Master being a child and expects that some expect Sandora to fall. Agreeing to protect the town with the others, Izayoi agrees to waiting to fight until then, but asks if Shiroyasha would be displeased if he so happened to take out the Demon Lord before she could act. At the inn, Izayoi took part in teasing the girls after their bath before attending the meeting to discuss the next day's Gift Game. Once the participating community's names were revealed, Izayoi remarked about the name Rattenfanger being related to the Pied Piper of Hamlin, and when inquired about it, had Jin answer for him. Once the meeting was adjourned Izayoi and the others headed off to bed. The next day Izayoi and the others are given access to watch the match from the box seats alongside Sandora, Mandora and Shiroyasha. Sitting beside the small Demon Lord, Izayoi and Shiroyasha discuss the Gift placed on Black Rabbit's miniskirt and how not being able to see up her skirt can be considered an 'art', much to the chargin of everyone nearby. With the appearance of Ayesha Ignnus Fautus from the Will-o-Wisp community, Asuka excitedly points out Jack-o-Lantern to Izayoi. Watching the game, Izayoi noted that Yō doesn't possess the power to defeat an immortal foe like Jack. Shortly after the game, Izayoi notices the black Geass Rolls and takes one in hand, reading the contents. Izayoi is blown off of the balcony during Shiroyasha's sealing, as per the rules of the game, though catches Asuka and lands safely on the ground. Once he does he sees the attacking demons in the distance and tells Jin to help the people in the area. Izayoi jumps towards the attackers and catches Wesser off guard. After dragging him up the wall Izayoi is trapped by Wesser's power, but shows no sign of worry as he began to explain the riddle regarding the Geass Roll. His response inpresses the demon but Wesser makes the correction about him being the demon lord, explaining to Izayoi he was a low level demon. Eager to fight, Izayoi launches himself at the demon. Later Izayoi heard the flute of Rattenfanger. Before a winner could be decided, the game was cancelled by Black Rabbit's Master, forcing both sides main players to attend a meeting to negotiate the game. Izayoi joined as a representative for the Names alongside Jin. Izayoi then asked Mandora about how the game would be handled. The Little Garden Central Network confrimed there was no misconduct within the game, allowing one of the demons to ask about the game being pushed back a month. Izayoi and Jin spoke up in refusal, Jin then explaining whom the demom, Black Percher was. Pest then went on to threaten the safety of the communities that were exposed to her patheogen, in which case Izayoi negotiates the recurrence of the Gift Game on an earlier set date, even adding Black Rabbit to the participant and prize list. Pest agrees following Jin's words and the game resumes in seven days. During the period Izayoi had watched over the sick Yo while also studying up on the Pied Pier of Hamlin tale. He began to exlain to her the Parallel World Intersection theory Black Rabbit spoke of when they arrived and how it ties to the Gift Game and the tale. He deduced that the key to winning the game is by looking at the stained glass panels reciting the tale, and the reason Shiroyasha was sealed was because of the sun entering a cool period during the Black Plague. Izayoi thanked Yo for helping him solve the riddle, concluding that the group is from the Grimm's fairy tale and not the real Hamlin event. When the game resumes Izayoi initially joined the town to destroy the panels but then the town of Halmin was summoned, replacing the city as a whole. Izayoi ends up being attacked by Wesser, who wasgranted Divinity and thus able to harm Izayoi. Their fight continued until Izayoi revealed Wesser to be the real Pied Piper of Hamlin, the true cause of the death of the children. Wesser, suprised by the boy's sharpness, invited IZayoi to join his community. Izayoi declined, saying he had a goal to work towards. He goaded Wesser intousing his most powerful move, the explosion leaving Izayoi's arm broken and Wesser's weapon destroyed. With the item used to summon him gone, Weser was unable to continue fighting and faded away, leaving Izayoi victorious. Izayoi raced over to the battle with Pest and saved Black Rabbit from Pest's attack. He continued to fight until Black Rabbit activated her gift of Mahal to transport everyone to the moon. Izayoi mentioned the loss of Pest's power since she was away from the Grimoire she activated, he participated in a combined effort to defeat her and watched as the Spear of Indra thrown by Deen killed the Demon Lord. Returning to the North Side, Izayoi confronted Mandora in his office and confessed to knowing about Salamandra staging the entire event, including the Demon Lord attack to show off Sandora's worth. While he did threaten to destroy the community and Sandora included if his friends were killed, Izayoi lets Mandora go once the man refealed the entire community but Sandora knew of the plan and offered his life so long as his comrades were spared. Izayoi let him off on the condition Salamandra come to help them when needed. At the Names farmland, Izayoi learned the fairy Merun could not revive the soil, and so offered a solution of using fertilizer to help revive the land. After learning she could, he ends up watching the Names work together on the land. Finding the answer to the Golden Plate Mystery (Short Story) Volume 3 Volume 4 A Tea Gathering (Short Story) Lily's Big Adventure (Short Story) Volume 5 Kuro Usagi's Tea Party with the Outlanders (Short Story) Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Part 2 - Last Embryo Volume 1 Volume 2 Gifts and Abilities Gifts '''Code: Unknown - Not much is known about his ability as the Gift Card, a fragment of Laplace, could not categorize his ability and so named it Unknown. Despite this, he seems to know his power well, being able to gauge whether or not he can take an opponent. He can defeat those blessed with Divinity such as a water god and Weser, deflect a lance attack from the weakened Leticia, stop a sword attack from Laius, who is a descendant of the hero Perseus, with one finger and defeat the Kraken and Graea sisters, monsters that appeared in the legend of Perseus, with ease. Many people who have seen him fight have realized that his power is capable of destroying gifts. Black Rabbit also stated that his gift has the power to destroy heaven and earth, and later with a statement by Baron that it could even destroy the stars. This is shown during his battle with Algol and Black Percher, where he easily deflected their attacks. The force he emits behind his strength and speed is described in the Light Novels to be of the Third Cosmic Velocity. Canaria stated that if his gift were to be given a name, it would be Future of Embryo. *'Superhuman Strength': This seems to be the main function of Izayoi's Gift as it grants him immense strength. He uses his strength to throw objects at the 'Third Cosmic Velocity', run on walls by digging his feet into them, and even compress Leticia's lance into a ball by simply punching it. His full strength is best seen in Volume 6 during his fight with His Highness. The battle was described as something that shattered the area around the Colosseum and continued all the way to the walls, most of the damage done by Izayoi. His punches were strong enough to destroy the earth, heaven and the stars, though this is possibly an exaggeration as when Izayoi fought Azi Dahaka, he made a comment of the dragon's mass being at least that of a continent. Izayoi ended up breaking his arms in the process of punching him. In volume 11, Izayoi can catch the Indra's Spear thrown by Black Rabbit at the Sixth Cosmic Velocity and redirect it to stab Azi Dahaka's heart. In volume 12, it has been confirmed that the spear can move at the speed beyond the speed of light and can crush the whole galaxy, one thing should be noticed that Izayoi greatly injured his arm to catch Indra's spear and he fell unconscious after. *'Enhanced Perception': Izayoi possesses an exceptional sixth sense, easily signaled out Fores Garo's henchman in Episode 3 and Leticia's presence when she was hiding outside the window in Episode 4. *'Superhuman Speed': His speed is said to be on par with Black Rabbit, who is mentioned to be part of the fastest species in Little Garden. However, his speed is different from hers as he is able to retain that speed as shown when he blocked an attack meant for Black Rabbit, returned her safely to a rooftop and proceeded to return to fight Black Percher. He was fast enough to leaves his afterimages, as seen in volume 5 when battling the Saurian Demon King and in volume 6,when chasing the Demon King of Confusion at Kouen City, if Izayoi were to put his full strength behind his every step, the residential structures that weren’t stable enough would most likely be blown away. In volume 7, during the fight with His Highness both of them engage in a melee fight at light speed that decimated the area. *'Superhuman' Durability: Izayoi has been shown to be rather durable, being the only one out of the three problem children to not need a Gift of Protection to survive his fights and take on powerful attacks without being injured. It took Weser with double his power and possessing Divinity to only injure Izayoi and even then the injury did not even slow Izayoi down. However, his durability isn`t invincibile; he`s shown to be rather weak against bladed weapons wielded by a strong enough individual, and he suffered quite a bit during his fight against Kouryuu aka Saurian Demon King. In his battle with Azi Dakaha, Izayoi was stabbed through his abdomen with ease, and had his organs punctured. *'Blades' Immunity: 'In Last Embryo 1, the Minotaur attacked Izayoi with Proto Keravnos but he was completely unharmed despite that a single strike from Proto Keravnos can surpass the concept of "slash". It was stated that Izayoi got granted Leo's Authority from His Highness so the blades won't work on him anymore. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'During the fight with Azi Dahaka although Izayoi received a lot of injuries, he was still able to fight with every bone and muscle in his body almost completely chopped up and crushed. **'Mystic resistance: 'According to the high level of spiritual forces, Izayoi has resistance to all kinds of natural and supernatural influences.The deadly curse from Baron didn't work on Izayoi, Demon King Of Confusion stopped time in all of Kouen City but it didn't affect Izayoi either. *'Aurora Pillar - A power that revolves around creating a light construct in the shape of a small pillar which then enlarges to the point of reaching skyward; he then swings it at his enemy. This is the true manifestation of Izayoi's power to destroy Gifts. He has used it only three times: to destroy the pocket dimension Baron La Croix created, to destroy the huge dragon`s heart and in his fight against Azi Dakaha - their clash reduced more than half of a volcano peak to nothing more than subatomic particles and the light radiating from the Aurora Pillar is an immeasurable light radiate out of Little Gardens roof and capable of absorbing the light of the stars. Aurora Pillar is a very powerful trumpcard that even could pass judgement upon the Gods. His Highness described it as a "Another Cosmology", the secret techniques of the Gods to construct their "universe". In volume 11, with the help from Baron La Croix, Izayoi defeated Maxwell and erased him from existence with his Aurora Pillar. Grass Bracelet - '''A bracelet made of grass. It gives the owner the ability to talk to griffins. Sala gave this to Izayoi to let him communicate with Gry during the assault upon the huge dragon in the Underwood arc. Natural Abilities '''Keen Intellect: Izayoi is incredibly intelligent. He has created plans to help the No Names in both battle and commerce. Izayoi has shown that he is knowledgeable in religions, fairy tales and mythologies, having easily identified the Perseus artifacts, solved the riddle of the Pied Piper of Hamlin, and identified constellations and asterims. When Izayoi is left behind to stall for time against Azi Dakaha, Asuka remarked that without him, they cannot even come up with a proper plan of attack. Hand-to-Hand Combat: It has been stated that Izayoi is a very competent fighter and also has amazing reflexes and potential. Saurian Demon King once remarked that Izayoi had the potential to be an experienced martial artist with his skills; however, right now he does not have any training yet and is only fighting with his inborn reflexes and instinct. Quotes *"I'm bored, so bored, If I could sell my boredom I'm confident I could make a living." (Anime) *"I'm bored, If I could sell my boredom, I'm sure I could amass a small fortune." (Light Novel) *"What are going on about? You're the one who needs to get back, Black Rabbit. I picked this fight, and he wants to finish it." (Anime) *"What the hell are you talking about? The one who needs to step back is you Kuro Usagi. I'm the one who picked this fight and he accepted. If you interfere I will crush you first." (Light Novel) *"You've got to be kidding. A fight isn't over when a victor is decided, it's over when someone loses." (Anime) *"Don't talk nonsense. A fight doesn't end by deciding the winner. It ends when the loser is decided." (Light Novel) *"I'll show you what happens when you try to go against mere No-Names" (to Perseus after Iyazoi defeats him.) *"Wow, thanks for that pompous self introduction. I’m - just as the appearance suggests - uncivilized and savage, Sakamaki Izayoi. Vulgar, brutal, and hedonistic; all that I need to be a hopeless person, so please follow the Rules of Use and Dosage Guidelines when interacting with me, Ojou-sama." (extract from Volume 1 light novel.) *“This is Sakamaki Izayoi’s… last inquiry in his life. Answer, demon lord Azi Dakaha. What is the meaning of the “evil” you carry on your back……..!!!!” (To Azi Dakaha. Light Novel Volume 8) *“Hah… I give up. I give up. I was the one that was supposed to be condemning, but I ended up being the one condemned. Shit, even losing in a battle of speech, how lame can I get?” (To Azi Dakaha. Light Novel Volume 8) Trivia *The author Tarou Tatsunoko has said that Sakamaki Izayoi was initially one of the lead female characters in another written work of his. The possibility of a female Izayoi existing is also something that is brought up in Volume 6 when talking about parallel worlds. *Izayoi is from the timeline of 201X *Out of all the characters, Izayoi has gone through the most change in wardrobe (discounting Yo`s transformations via her Genome Tree) *In volume 4 it has been mentioned that Izayoi has used a gun before out of mercy. *In the anime ending theme 'To Be Continued?', Izayoi break dances. *In the anime opening 'Black+White', Izayoi's Aurora Pillar was shown. Navigation Category:Male Category:No Names Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Canaria Foster Home